Didn't See It Coming
by OilssssssAndStuff
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Beca has a very specific parking spot at work, where she parks everyday, and everyone knows not to park there or face her wrath. Chloe is new and in a hurry and parks in that spot. Chloe comes out at the end of the day to find that Beca parked sideways behind her, blocking her in. The ensuing argument leads to a dinner invitation. Oneshot.


Chloe Beale was never late, _ever_. Well, until today. It was her first day at the new law firm that she transferred to. She got the job thanks to her best friend, Aubrey Posen, who was highly respected there. But she had hit her snooze button one too many times this morning and now she was sure she was going to get fired on her first day. She drove, rather recklessly, in hopes that she would be able to make it on time. She knew it was hopeless because she still had to find a parking spot, which would probably be a nightmare, once she arrived at the office.

To her surprise there was a parking spot open, a great parking spot, which led right to the main doors of the law firm. She excitedly squealed as she pulled into the spot, quickly shutting her car off and grabbing her briefcase, before practically sprinting into the building. She silently thanked Aubrey for all the cardio the girl forced her to do whenever they go to the gym.

When she reaches the sixth floor, she's greeted by a smiling Aubrey who is extremely excited to be working with her best friend. The blonde shows Chloe to her desk, and Chloe breathes out a sigh of relief, glad that she was able to make it in on time with two minutes to spare.

"I'm so glad we're going to be working together," Aubrey grins. "Trust me, the Mitchell and Conrad firm is much better than Allen and Unicycle. I don't even know why you decided to work for those dicklicks anyways. And what kind of name is Unicycle?"

"I'm glad I got out of there. Bumper Allen is a nightmare to work with," Chloe groaned, thinking back to her old boss. "And you know me, Bree. I like basically everybody."

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore. Everyone here is a lot nicer. Well, Beca can be a pain in the ass sometimes but she runs a great firm. You'll find that Stacie is much friendlier of the two bosses. I'm sure you'll fit right in, Chlo."

"I hope so," Chloe sighed. "I thought I was going to be late this morning and I'd get fired, but I managed to snag a sweet parking spot."

The smile that had been plastered on Aubrey's face immediately fell once she heard her best friend talk about her parking spot. Chloe noticed the atmosphere around her change, and she had also gotten the attention of two brunettes, one male and one female. She recognized the tall, busty woman to be Stacie, who had been the one to hire her. However, she had no idea who the man was.

"Um, does this spot happen to be right in front of the main doors?" The man asked.

"Jesse," Stacie sighed. "I'm sure it's not _that_ spot."

"Uh, yes, I did get a spot right in front of the building," Chloe muttered. "Why is that a big deal?"

Stacie's eyes widened in horror. She knew that her best friend was very protective of her parking spot, and if she arrived to work and her parking spot was taken, well, there would be hell to pay. She glanced at the watch on her wrist and knew that Beca would be arriving to work any minute now.

"Go move your car. Quickly," Stacie ordered the redhead. "If Beca comes in and you're in her spot she-"

At that moment, the elevator opened to reveal a very angry and very tiny brunette. Chloe didn't know what it was about the woman that was so intimidating, but she held her breath as the woman came storming over to the group she was in. She watched as Aubrey, Stacie, and Jesse acted normal and began talking about several cases they were working on, pretending like they had no idea why the woman was so pissed off.

"Do either of you know who the hell parked in my spot?" Beca growled as soon as she approached the group. Beca glared at her three friends who all shook their heads and mumbled something under their breaths.

Her eyes then landed on the redhead, who Stacie had mentioned she had hired. Stacie had also mentioned that the woman was incredibly hot and totally Beca's type, which Beca merely rolled her eyes at. But looking at the other woman now, Stacie had been right. Although, she was too enraged about her parking spot at the moment to care how attractive the woman was.

"What about you, Red? Do you happen to know anything about my parking spot?"

Chloe's cheeks turned as red as her hair, and she was about to apologize profusely to her boss that she hadn't known the spot was hers. But then she caught Stacie's eye, and noticed the taller brunette shook her head slightly, silently telling her to lie.

"I don't know anything about your parking spot, Ms. Mitchell," she said more confidently than she actually felt. She felt terrified, hoping that Beca would just accept her answer and not interrogate her anymore. Beca held her stare for a few more seconds, which seemed like hours to Chloe, before nodding her head curtly.

"Very well," Beca muttered. "I have work to do and so do all of you, so get on it."

With that said, Beca strutted away from the group and went to her office. As soon as the woman was out of sight, Chloe let out a long sigh. Her first day of work was not going how she expected it to, and she had a feeling she would be totally screwed if Beca found out that she stole her spot. She just hoped that wouldn't happen.

* * *

The day was long and stressful, even more stressful with the whole parking spot fiasco. But working at the Mitchell and Conrad firm had already been much better than working for Bumper Allen. Chloe put all her paperwork in her briefcase and gathered all her belongings before heading to the elevator to head home.

The elevator doors were about to close when someone's arm shot out to stop it. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw that it was Beca who then entered the elevator. She hadn't seen much of the shorter woman all day, but when she did see her she had been barking orders at people, still just as angry as she had been that morning.

The ride down to the first floor was tense and silent. She had felt Beca's gaze on her, but she refused to look at the other woman and kept her eyes on the metal doors in front of her. As soon as the doors opened she stormed out and went exited the building, but something stopped her in her tracks upon walking outside.

There was a red Chevy Camaro parked directly behind her car. It was blocking her in so she wouldn't be able to leave, and she immediately knew who the car belonged to.

"What the hell?" Chloe practically shouted. She whipped around to see the smirking brunette standing with her arms crossed across her chest.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Beale, but is there a problem?"

"Of course there's a problem! You're blocking my car in!"

"Well maybe," Beca drawled, walking closer so she was standing directly in front of the taller woman. "You shouldn't have parked in my spot."

"Are you kidding me? How old are you?" Chloe seethed. She knew it was probably a bad idea to argue with her boss on the first day, but she just found the brunette's antics to be a bit ridiculous. "You realize you're throwing a temper tantrum over a parking space, right?"

Beca couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Nobody ever had the guts to yell at her, and she admired the redhead for her bravery. She could see the anger in Chloe's eyes, and saw how they were a slight shade darker than they were earlier in the morning. Even angry the woman was still breathtakingly beautiful, and there was something about her that Beca liked. She was intrigued by the woman who stole her parking spot.

"I could fire you if I wanted to," Beca told her, and she carefully watched Chloe's expression. She expected the woman to back down, but she didn't.

"Then why don't you?" Chloe challenged.

"Because I don't want to," she said quietly. She looked down at the ground for a moment before locking eyes with the taller girl. "But I do want to take you out to dinner."

"What?" Chloe asked. She was shocked by that, and she finally let the anger go that she had been harboring since seeing the Camaro parked behind her.

"You, me, dinner," Beca smirked. "You know, like a date?"

"Why me? Aren't you like pissed that I stole your spot?"

"It's just a parking spot," Beca chuckled. "Honestly, I just wanted to see what your reaction would be. I knew it was you the moment I looked at you. It's always the newbies who do it."

"So this was just a silly joke? You're not really pissed?"

"No, I'm not mad. I just act pissed in front of everybody so they don't take it, but don't go telling people that because I do happen to like my spot," she warned with a playful grin.

"Okay," Chloe giggled. Once her giggles subsided, she smiled shyly at her boss. "And I'll also go to dinner with you."

"Awesome," Beca smiled. "How about tomorrow night, seven o'clock? I'll pick you up."

"That sounds perfect."

"Cool," she sighed happily. She dug through her bag and pulled out a pen and a piece of scrap paper, scribbling her number onto it and handing it to the redhead. "Here's my number, text me and we'll figure out the details. I'll see you tomorrow, Chloe."

Beca then got into her car and drove away, freeing Chloe's spot. Chloe looked down at the scrap paper with Beca's number written on it and smiled. Her first day of work hadn't been what she expected, but it had turned out much better than she thought it would be.


End file.
